The Legend of Sun Knight: The Knights of Khadaz
by Ikajo
Summary: Strangers have arrived in Leaf Bud City. They are nothing like anyone have seen before and they searching for something. Something that has something to do with the Twelve Holy Knights.
1. Chapter One: The Strangers

_This story takes place shortly after the incident where The Son of God of War tried to marry the princess of The Kingdom of Forgotten Sound._

There was a hushed silence in the great hall. The hall was packed with nobles, they were fidgeting nervously. Some of them were glancing in my direction. I was standing alongside The Twelve Holy Knights close to the throne where the fake pig, His Majesty the king, where sitting tapping his fingers anxiously. A few days before a very polite letter had arrived to the Holy Temple, inviting the Twelve Holy Knights to the audience with foreign dignitaries. Normally I would have refused such boring event but just recently I had caused the king a lot of troubles and felt I should accept this time around.

So, here I was, standing beside Judgment Knight, silently waiting for the kings guests. Behind Storm was having a whispering conversation with Leaf, no doubt trying to avoid going blind from winking too much. I studied the fake pig, for such levelheaded man it was unusual to see him so anxious and nervous. What kind of guests has arrived this time around? The king noticed that I was looking at him so I flashed a Sun Knight trademark smile, making him furrow his brows suspiciously. He opened his mouth as to say something when the doors swung open at the end of the hall. All heads swung around, focusing on the gap between the doors.

A young man walked in through the door, followed by six other men. I blinked surprised. The young man hade deep red hair, not fiery like Blaze, but rather the color of good grape wine of maybe a ruby. The hair was wavy with a few soft curls. It most had some silky quality, the way it sparkled in the light. His eyes were brown with a red hint to them. His skin had the color of bronze; it was a deep and rich color. Even though I've seen Pink's weird skin color, this was more profoundly different from what I'd seen before. That wasn't what surprised me though.  
The forehead was enclosed with a wide band of gold, almost like a tiara, leaving only a sliver of exposed forehead. In its middle a large stone were fixed, its color almost exactly the same as the young man's eyes. I tore my eyes away from the jewel to study his companions. All of them had the same bronze colored skin. Their hair colors differed greatly from black to golden blond on par with my own. Each and one of them had a wide band of gold enclosing their foreheads, fixed in the middle a large stone almost the same color as their eyes. Their clothes looked like a knight's uniform, each the same color as the jewel they wore on their head.

They kneeled in front of the fake pig king in a sharp V fanning out from the man in the front. Their eyes were intent on the king, ignoring all the rest. I whispered softly to Judgement standing next to me.

"Do you have any idea who they might be?" I asked. He shook his head slightly. "I know as much as you do." He looked sternly at the seven men in front of us, his word barely a whisper. Though he glanced at me like asking me if I knew more than I've told before glaring even harder at the strangers.

The king watched the men nervously, waiting for them to speak. Then the jewel on the red haired young man in the front suddenly sparkled, lightening up. A sparkle appeared on a blue jewel belonging to a man with azure blue eyes and dark brown hair. The man rose to his feet and approached the throne. Kneeling again his voice rang out in the hall.

"Greeting to the King of the land that belongs to the God of Light," he said. I furrowed my brows; he had greeted the king of the land that belongs to the God of Light, not the king of the Land of Forgotten Sound. Others in the hall were whispering softly, upset or surprised, I didn't know.

The man spoke up again when the susurration stilled. "We have traveled far over the width of the ocean, crossing from the land beyond sea." That certainly were far, maybe that's why he had referred to our kingdom's religion rather than its name. "We are the Knights of Khadaz, bearers of the seven stones of wisdom."

The fake pig king looked slightly taken aback but he had long experience for unusual appearances. Knight of an unknown religion was quite normal in comparison. He obviously relaxed and looked at the knight in front of him.

"Why have you come to the Kingdom of Forgotten Sound?" apparently the lack of name had hit a sore spot.

"We seek the Twelve that dwells under the Light and look upon the Sun so they may bear us guidance in our pursuit." The knight answered. The king looked confused; the nobles looked at each other, everyone trying to figure out the meaning of the words. I tried to decipher them in my head, this sure looked like trouble.

"Doesn't it almost sound like the Twelve Holy Knights?" Earths voice drifted from behind. "We are the Twelve Holy Knight of the Church of the God of Light and our leader is the Sun Knight." I turned to look at Earth, he had an imploring look on his face, and the other Knights had also turned at the sound of his voice. We looked at each other, it seemed reasonably. _But how could they've heard of us? They from the other side of the ocean!_

The fake pig king coughed loudly, brining silence to the audience hall. Apparently he had come to the same conclusion as us. He looked at me questioning, obviously he wanted me to take care of this. As I had brought him trouble just a week before I decided it was best to comply, so I nodded my approval.

"I think the gentlemen you seek might be the Twelve Holy Knights of our Church. I sure Sun Knight will provide you with everything you need." He said. Before I had the chance to open my mouth the young redheaded man rose to his feet's. Looking directly at me. Nodding.

* * *

The seven men introduced themselves, or rather, six men introduced themselves and the seventh was introduced, not uttering a word himself. The young man with red head was called Elisila, introduced by a black haired man with eyes dark blue as the night sky. He was called Sylvance.

We were walking leisurely towards the Holy Temple, giving Storm and Cloud time to prepare for our guest. Both of them had seemed reveled by the chance to leave, Storms eyes had been kind of puffy. The seven men were looking around with interest. The golden haired Inian chattered non-stop with Leaf and Blaze.

"We are not the Knights of wisdom; we are the Knights of Khadaz. It's our stones that are called the stones of Wisdom." His melodious voice pitched a tune when he talked.

"Why are they called that?" Leaf asked with interest, as the good guy he was he didn't even mind listening to the chatter-box.

"Well, half of its tradition. Wisdom is the biggest virtue among the people. The stones are supposed to represent the seven virtues of wisdom. The bearer is supposed to be immersed with the virtue he represents." Inian answered.

"So Khadaz is the name of your country?" Blaze asked, eyes shimmering with anticipation.

"No, our country is not really a kingdom after all, so there is no country to be named after."

"You don't have kingdoms?" Leaf asked shocked.

Wyn, the Knight who had talked with the king answered. "Most of the people of our land are nomads, traveling around. They keep herds of cattle, sheep or horses. Even the few lords are nomads. They are following to two virtues of travelling and nature."

"Then why are you called the Knights of Khadaz?!" Blaze erupted. "It makes no sense!"

Again a faint sparkle flickered in the stone set on Wyn's forehead, he zoned out just for a second before answering Blaze question.

"Khadaz are the monumental temple in the center of the only city existing in our land. It's the only real center of power, the monks of virtue teach the people about the good and the bad virtues. As its knights our duty is to carry the teachings to those who need it as well as being the virtue in itself. The stones you on our foreheads are stones of power, they were the ones to choose us, not other way around." He massages his jaw shooting a tired look at their leader who was walking next to me. Elisila was watching me with interest as I waved and smiled at the people cheering and greeting us. I was definitely getting a bit nervous from the way he was watching. Sometimes he glanced at Judgment who was walking on my other side. Still he didn't say anything. Allowing me to stay silent and not talk, something I appreciated.

Finally we arrived at the Holy Temple and the Sanctuary of Light, waiting for us at the huge doors was the Pope. Hidden behind his veil, his youthful face. He greeted our guests with a few mumbled words.

Elisila bowed slightly to the Pope, smiling apologizing and followed his subordinates inside. The Twelve Holy Knights followed them. Just as I passed the Pope with a brilliant smile and a bow he grabbed my arm and beckoned me to lean closer.

"Don't underestimate their leader, he is far more powerful than you think he is." He whispered softly, letting go of my arm. Slowly returning to the Sanctuary of Light he left me standing dumbfounded. What kind of people had just arrived to Leaf Bud City?


	2. Chapter Two: Fighting with a Saber

After the guests had the opportunity to refresh themselves in their room we assembled in the courtyard. They dropped out in an un-orderly fashion, staring at the courtyard with fascination. I studied their clothes with interest; they no longer wore the typical knight uniform they had worn in front of the king. Instead they had slew-less shirts in leather, covered to the neck mounted with some kind of curly fur. They wore long boots in hardened leather. Tight fitting trousers where half hidden by a strange half skirt. Open in front; tied to their stomachs, in a variety of green, the hem had the same weird curly fur. Their forearms were covered by some darks fabric tied by some leather straps.

In my opinion they didn't look very much like knights anymore, even their swords looked weird. Their leader was standing at the back, eyes distant. He was thin, slender; he didn't seem to have much muscle at all.

Somehow he noticed me; he turned to look at me and gave me a smile. I shuddered. Every time he looked at me it felt like he saw right through my soul. Not a good feeling. Why? Well, do _you_ want anyone to see through _your_ soul? I didn't think so.

"So this is where you train is it?" Inian said brightly. "Where are the horsies?"

"The what?!" Strom asked curiously. A brown-haired man answered with a sigh:

"He means the horses. Don't mind him too much, he is just an idiot."

"That wasn't very kind of you, Cesla!" Wyn said curtly.

"Kindness is your department, not mine." Cesla answered with mocking smile.

"Enough, both of you!" Sylvance said sharply. "Remember you are both a bearer of the Stones. Act like it!"

The two men looked at each other for a moment and then turned to us. In chorus they said:

"Please forgive us for our unseemly behavior!"

…

"What was that all about?" Leaf asked Inian who smiled brightly.

"It's a virtue to be courteous and well-behaved, especially around strangers." Inian answered. "It's often like this. Cesla is bearer of the Stone Wisdom in Strength while Wyn is bearer of the Stone of Wisdom in Kindness. They clash a lot."

Leaf smiled politely with a confused flicker in his eyes. He had clearly not understood Inians explanation.

"Let's start the demonstration, shall we?" a soft voice drifted. It was another light-haired man. In all honesty; his hair looked liked it was made from straw.

"Demonstration?" Judgement said sharply. Surprisingly it was Sylvance that answered.

"We're going to share the same facilities for a while. We thought it was for the best to show some of our quirks before a misunderstanding happens."

I was definitely interested.

"Our far away brothers speak truthfully. The benevolence of the God of Light most speaks through their lips. Indeed it's wise to rest under the blessed Light of understanding and to avoid the sadness of confusion. It indeed has to be the God of Lights will to have such illustrate." I said with a sparkling smile.

The Knights of Khadaz looked at me oddly. Exchanging looks. Then Elisila stepped forward. It seemed he was finally going to speak but he just slightly touched their arm, two at a time, nodding. Somehow they seemed to understand. Inian and Wyn stepped forward.

"I think you noticed our swords look different than yours", Inian said. "That's because we mostly fight from horseback." Wyn drew his blade. The blade itself was thin but was wide lengthwise instead. It was the thinnest closest to the hilt to widen an inch further down and then sharply thin out at the point.

"It's called a saber." He said. "The best way to use is when riding but it's possible to use on the ground to."

The two of them walked to a safe distance. Inian also drew his blade. With their blades horizontally in front of them they studied each other silently. Judgement leaned forward with interest. Roland, who was standing a bit apart, griped and released his hilt. The two men hadn't moved yet. Other knights nearby ceased their practice to look at the two men, keeping clear.

Suddenly Inian rushed forward, his saber in a wide swing. Wyn danced to the side catching the blade on his own curved blade, forcing Inian to overstep. Wyn released the blade and thrust his own forward. This time Inian danced to the side, keeping his blade pointed at Wyn.

It was about now that I lost understanding for the duel taking place before me. I turned to Judement expectantly; he glanced at me and began a commentary on the swordplay before me.

"They're using a fighting style that's takes the best advantage of the properties of their blades. Rather than big blows it's more like feints and quick movements. If someone unused to their fighting style tried to fight any of them they would be overwhelmed easily. I would say they are sword masters in their own country. They not fighting seriously right now, they're just showing of using flashy moves."

"Then how do you know they are any good?" I asked curious.

"Their movements are fluid and precise, in an instant their flashy moves could turn in to deadly ones." Judgement answered.

"Excuse me?" the straw man said. "Could we borrow some horses from the stable? We didn't bring our own mounts over the ocean you see."

I nodded and ordered a nearby Holy Knight to show them the way. The flashy fight before me ended when Wyn's sword clattered away on the cobblestones. Both of them breathed easily, it seemed Judgements assessment of Wyn and Inian was correct.

Soon after the straw man came back with some horses in a tow. He and a brown haired man mounted two of the horses easily. Their postures were unbelievable good and when they set the horses in motion they seemed to become one with the horses' movements. Sylvance and Cesla also mounted a horse each, using the same fluid and easy motions. The two pairs each drew their sabers and charged at each other. The pairs moved in synchronization, without speaking the pairs broke off, joined, split, rounded the other pair, joined, and attacked. Each time they came close the clashes from their blades echoed through the courtyard.

Again Judgement made a commentary for me. "They use the movements of the horses rather than swinging the blades themselves. Using different angles to aim at vital points or just nicking their enemy. It would be foolish to challenge them in a fight on horseback, even for other Knight. They almost fight like warriors but on horseback."

"Would you fight them?" I asked in a whisper.

"I would definitely like sparring with them but I wouldn't fight them if I could avoid it." He answered. I nodded. If Judgement couldn't fight them they were powerful indeed; but maybe not all of them. I glanced at Elisila; he was standing alone, watching the riders with delight. Obviously not getting involved.

"Isn't your leader going to join them?" Storm asked Inian and Wyn. Inian started laughing loudly, causing the others of the Twelve Holy Knights to turn in their direction. Several other Knights also turned.

"The Temple of Virtues would never forgive us if we let anything happen to him!" Inian exclaimed.

"Elisilas strength lies in other areas than fighting", Wyn explained. "Or rather he uses other methods."

"So he is mute or something right?" Blaze said. "With him being silent and all."

"You mentioned the Wisdom in Silence earlier," Metal said pointedly. Inian laughed again and Wyn shock his head.

"The bearer of the Stone of Wisdom in Silence is Deyla, he is the blond one riding alongside the bearer of the Stone of Wisdom in Loyalty, Cheasna." he said.

"Elisila isn't mute", Inian said. "He is the bearer of the Stone of Wisdom in Life."

They looked at our confused faces. Wyn cleared his throat. "Wisdom in Life is the most powerful of the Stones. The way of using that power is through speech, so speaking when not needed could actually cause the people around him harm. Therefore, he doesn't."

We all turned to look at the tall, slim young man. A gentle breeze flew through his hair, making it flutter. He still watched the riders with delight. Noticing our eyes he turned and smiled gently at us.


	3. Chapter Three: Eating with Nomads

**Chapter 3: Eating with nomads**

That evening they took over the kitchen and cooked a typical meal from their country. We, the Twelve Holy Knights, the Pope and our vice-captains were invited to the meal. The table was overloaded with food, and according to Inian it was actually half of the usual amount. At one end the Pope sat, at the other end, me. To my left sat Judgment and to my right Elisila. The knights of Khadaz were all smiling with anticipation. Simultaneously they lowered their heads and prayed, because of their melodious voices it sounded like they were singing softly. Elisila was quiet. When the prayer was done they began eating and mentioned to us to do the same.

* * *

I had a hard time keeping the smile on my face. My mouth _burned!_ Not even Leaf could sprinkle more spices on this. More than one had started going red in their faces, Blaze even fanned his face, sweating. Elisila nudged my arm and handed me a cup with something to drink. I took it thankfully and drank deeply and nearly chocked. The thing was thick and almost sickening sweet. The fire in my mouth ceased almost immediately at least. But if I thought it was sickening sweet, what did the rest think. Judgment was no surprise; his face looked bleak, almost green. And quite a few were coughing and looking ill.

"What's with this food?!" Blaze exclaimed. "One minute it's burning, the next I'm eating sugar!"

"It's just normal food really," Inian answered. "We don't have time to cook breakfast and we can't stay to eat just because it's lunchtime so we eat the biggest meal in the evening. Like this."

"The spiciness comes from a kind of fruit that we pick and dry." Wyn continued. "It's called chili pepper. It's really useful during our travels. It doesn't go bad and protect against sickness. Everyone eats it so we all used to it."

"What about this drink?" Leaf asked looking at the cup in his hand.

"Its boiled fruits with sugar," Inian answered. "We mash them and boiled them. That way they won't go bad and can be drunk during meals and so on."

"You very focused on keeping the food fresh," Ice said with an expressionless face.

"We have no choice, you see," the straw man said. "We are always traveling so we can't store our food in cellars as they do in the city."

_Makes sense_, I thought sipping on my drink. Now that I had gotten used to it I found it quite tasty. The texture and the sweetness were making eating the food much easier. Elisila watched me for a moment and made a motion to Sylvance who sat with the Pope. Sylvance reached for a bowl and passed it to Elisila who took it and places between us. He made a gesture to me and the bowl. It seemed he wanted me to eat whatever was in it. It had a brownish look and seemed to be a soup or a stew of some sort. I was skeptical but decided to try; Elisila himself had already filled his own bowl with the stuff, so I placed some of on my plate.

* * *

It tasted like chocolate! Mixed with crunchy bits of _something_ and sour bits of _something else_ it was delicious. I quickly refilled my bowl and eat it fast, but elegant of course. Elisila smiled at me and refilled his own bowl.

"Looks like Elisila found someone with the same taste…" Cesla said. "I can't stomach the stuff. Way to sweet."

"Hardly anyone can stomach that…even the monks hates it." Inian said. "But they make it for him every chance they got."

"What is it?" Ice said, eyes gleaming.

"It's melted chocolate mixed with cream and milk, bits of biscuit and dried berries and nuts." Sylvance said. "It's supposedly a delicacy but it isn't really something most people eat. Even if it's considered food rather than desert."

I could learn to love their food if they had more sweet stuff than this. Elisila smiled at me and blinked. Somehow he knew what I was thinking. Judgment had gone green in the face when he heard what we eat.

"What are you doing here?" he asked instead. The Knights of Khadaz grew quiet, looking glum.

"We are looking for someone," Sylvance answered with a sigh. "He isn't really a criminal but he has done things he has to answer for but afraid of the outcome. So he fled."

"What has he done?" Storm asked. No one answered. Elisila made a forceful movement and looked at his knight sternly. Sylvance sighed.

"He tried to do an uprising and gain power, in the process people were hurt but no one got killed. So we want him to take responsibility and make amends for what he did." he said.

"That doesn't make him a criminal?" Leaf asked incredulously.

"We have no kingdom, so we have no laws. Everyone is obeying the seven virtues and listening to the voices of Wisdom." Wyn answered. "We are supposed to be the voices of wisdom so it our duty to make people amend for their missteps."

A country without laws. I could hardly imagine it. I guess my teacher would love their country.

"We won't ask you to help us confront him but it would be helpful to have help finding him somehow." Sylvance said. "He's a bit unstable so we need to find him before he snaps and do something even more stupid."

It sounded safe enough so we agreed to have our holy knights keep an eye out. Hopefully it wouldn't turn into something troublesome.

* * *

As the kitchen helpers came to clean after the dinner we all stood up and headed for bed. As I turned towards my room a hand caught my sleeve. I looked behind me. Elisila held my sleeve with a loose hand, holding the other one in the air. Something gleamed from between his fingers. He released his grip of my sleeve and griped my hand instead, placing a small blue stone in my upturned palm. The stone was shining slightly and had a deep blue colour.

_I hope you enjoyed dinner._ The voice turned up in my head from nowhere! I looked up in Elisilas face. He blinked, the stone on his forehead shining. _I certainly did!_

He turned and walked down the corridor to Sylvance who was waiting for him. Leaving me, for the second time in a day, utterly speechless.


	4. Chapter Four: Kiss the night

**Chapter 4: Kiss the night**

I shock myself of my stupor and glared at the two leaving. Something weird was going on and I was going to find out what! I looked around in the empty corridor and sneaked after them. It was quite late in the evening and most people were asleep, a very good opportunity to sneak around.

* * *

The two of them were walking leisurely in silent. They had a relaxed air about them; Elisilas hair shimmered in the wavering moonlight. They walked down a rarely used corridor and stopped at a large window, basking in slivery light. Sylvance reached out his hand and touched Elisilas cheek gently.

"Are you tired?" he asked with a gentle, concerned voice. Elisila shock his head slightly, smiling reassuringly. A suspicion began forming in my head. The red haired young reached his arms around Sylvance neck, smiling beautifully. Much more beautiful than I've ever manage, I had to admit. Probably because my smiles were rarely sincere. Their stones on their forehead shined slightly. Sylvance smiled warmly. With Elisila tip-toeing their lips met.

I nearly chocked. The two of them were plainly kissing! Two men were kissing! And they didn't seem bothered at all. Of course they didn't knew I was watching but still. They let go of each other. Sylvance caressed Elisilas cheek gently, his face pained.

"You didn't have to come," he murmured. Elisila shock his head. "I know it's your duty but I'm concerned it will bring you even more pain."

I raised an eyebrow, why did they seem to have a conversation when only one of them talked?

"I know, but your premonition!" Premonition? This seemed interesting. "How can we be sure this is what it meant?"

Elisila laid his hand over Sylvance lips, staring in to his eyes. Tension seemed to leave the black-haired man. He nodded. The other man smiled and once again tip-toeing. Kissing the taller man slightly before leaving walking back through the corridor. I quickly hid in a niche, not wanting to be seen.

"So that's your relationship?" a deep voice rang out in the empty corridor, making Sylvance turn sharply. Judgment stepped put from the shadows looking intensely at the other man. "Do the other knights of yours know about it?"

Sylvance relaxed when he saw who it was. "They do," he answered. "It's impossible to hide when we are always traveling together."

"They don't mind it?" Judgment asked in his dark, soft voice.

"No, they don't," Sylvance said curtly.

"Why did you come here? If it was just hunting one man the Kings men could have helped just as easily!" Judgment said with a hard voice. Sylvance glanced at him before looking out the window.

"Before we left the continent Elisila had a premonition. 'Revolving around the Sun is the Twelve lights, in this lights lies the answers. The pillars will break and renew, bringing about the new dawn. The voice of silence will be heard and the heart of stone will cry. Seven rivers will flow. Search for the one made of Light, he will lead the way. Search for the Twelve of light they will be the wall to trust. The one above all, the Sun they looking for.' When we arrived to the continent we learned of the God of Light and searched for his city. Therefore we came here."

"That's why?" Judgment said coldly.

"That's why. Elisila hasn't explained it to us yet but he usually knows what he is doing." Sylvance said calmly.

"How can a man who won't speak explain things to you?" Judgment said suspiciously, it was obvious he was used to interrogate criminals; he didn't budge until he got answers.

Sylvance pointed to the stone on his forehead. "I'm sure you've seen this light up sometimes. That's how he communicates with us; his gestures are used for saving time." he said. "I saw him give a stone to your Sun Knight so I suppose he wants to talk to him on his own."

Judgment knotted his eyebrows and glared at Sylvance. I looked at the stone in my hand. So that's was why I heard a voice in my head. I wondered if I could do it; it could definitely be useful.

"Why would he want to talk to Knight-Captain Sun?" Judgment asked. Sylvance shrugged.

"He didn't tell me but I know he finds him amusing. Elisila can be kind of shrewd sometimes", Sylvance said. "Maybe he thinks your Sun Knight have something in common with him."

"Shrewd?"

"Making people do what he wants without them knowing. Tricking them. Make people dance to his tune until things has turned out his way. Stuff like that." Was he describing me or Elisila? And why was Judgment nodding in agreement?

_Traitor!_

"But in the end of the day, Elisila is also extremely gentle. He actually cares for people and has already suffered a lot for others sake." Sylvance said sadly. "Because I love him, I don't want to see him get hurt again. The others also want to spare him pain. Probably in very much the same way you twelve care for your Sun Knight. Even when he uses people and is a bastard."

Did he just call me a bastard? Well, he wasn't wrong so I couldn't really protest. Sylvance suddenly looked in my direction.

"Even a bastard can have his good points after all." he said walking past me. I stepped out from my hiding place and looked at Judgment. He looked at me with his black eyes.

"You better hope nothing happens", he told me. I couldn't do more the agree.


End file.
